


Weiss's wavering will

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Usless lesbian Weiss, lewd fantasizing, sex with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: The question wasn’t if Weiss could keep her head around her leader, but what would she do when she loses her head.





	Weiss's wavering will

They knew, no matter what her two taller teammates protested Weiss didn’t have a shadow of a doubt that the partners in crime knew about her blistering crush for her high spirited leader. She refused to believe that with the amount of times the two managed to leave her alone with her leader was anything short of a deliberate attempt to either force her to admit her feelings, or force her into cardiac arrest thanks to her leader’s adorable antics.  
The first few times that it had happened Weiss bought into the narrative that they meant well. Sure it was strange when the partners had to cancel their team study date and ended up leaving the heiresses trapped in an isolated table in the library with no one but her and her silver-eyed crush, and who could forget the time when Yang had promised a pleasant team bounding evening spent hiking on a safe trail in the Emerald forest, only to find that Yang and Blake had pulled out at the last second and had left her trapped with her partner for the entire awkward walk.  
However, after leaving her trapped in a sweltering dorm room with her sweat decorated leader in a pair of white thigh high gym shorts with a rose pattern on them and the same heart shaped Beowulf tank top she loved so much was all the evidence she needed that the two taller girls last minute vanishing acts were nothing short of planned tactical withdrawal. Weiss would have given their intentions more thought, but the Popsicle sticking out of her leader’s moaning mouth was currently forcing it’s way to the top of Weiss’s thoughts.  
“Is the moaning really called for?” Weiss asked, peaking her eyes out from above the book obscuring her rosy red cheeks while she laid on her bed. Intent on defending the noises emanating from her mouth, Ruby withdrew the Popsicle form her mouth with a audible pop before turning around in her chair so she could address her distracted partner.  
“Sorry Weiss but I couldn’t help it. A nice and frosty strawberry Popsicle mixed with a hot summer day is like…the perfect combination.” Ruby said, bringing the Popsicle closer to her mouth so that she could take a few licks of the red Popsicle and sending a sense of regret coursing through the heiresses in the process. She may not have had the necessary…equipment, to associate with the phallic shaped object currently blessed with her leader’s tongue, but that didn’t stop her mind from descending into the gutter so she could imagine her leader straddling her waist after she had stripped free of her night gown and staring her down with bedroom eyes and her tongue sticking out, eager to explore the heiresses naked and sweat stained body. It was a fantastic fantasy that was going to keep Weiss content later tonight while her team was sound asleep, but right now she needed to keep her mind off her leader’s body and she aimed to knock that little fantasy out of her head with the help of her book, or at least the cover of it.  
“Okay that was weird…everything okay Weiss?” Ruby asked, concerned as to why her partner had just harmed herself with her text book without a word spoken. In-between her enjoying the mental image of her leader mounting her and trying to hammer said image out of her head, Ruby’s presence had completely slipped her mind. A few seconds of awkward air lingered on between the two before Weiss finally gave up on hatching a half-brain excuse for bizarre actions and instead directed the conversation towards another topic.  
“You claim to love your Popsicle so much, and yet you are content with allowing it to waste away in this heat while you talk to me?” Weiss said, pointing at the frosty treat as it melted down her hand and proceed to work its way onto her thighs.  
“Wha-NOOO MY STRAWBERRY PARADISE!!” Ruby exclaimed as she noted the droplets of Popsicle on her thighs, a section of her body that had stolen Weiss attention as droplets of Ruby’s frozen treat continued to drip onto them. Her gaze at her leader’s thighs may have been nothing short of unsightly, but Weiss couldn’t help but slip back into another fantasy involving her leader stripped clean of her cloths and laying sprawled out on her bed, free for Weiss to decorate the silver-eyed girl with the strawberry Popsicle she had been eating as she saw fit. Weiss would have loved to see how her fantasy progressed, but a strange whimper coming from the other girl in the room with her managed to snap her out of her lewd daydream.  
“Ahhhh…brain freeze…owwy owwy owwy owwy.” She had missed the last few seconds thanks to her mind quickly sliding back into the gutter, but judging by her leader’s wincing and the wooden stick in her hand she felt it was safe to summarize that Ruby had scarfed the Popsicle down while she was busy fantasizing the timid expression her leader would wear as she hovered the chilling Popsicle right above her chest. “Ahh, rest in peace sweet princess. You were taken before your time.” Weiss was about to question the logic in her mourning the desert she was in the process of eating, but the sight of her leader’s tongue gliding up her hand quickly robbed Weiss of her train of thought. She was only licking up the last remnants of her frozen treat, but Weiss couldn’t help but feel a small ping of envy as the desire to clean the scythe-wielder’s hands with her own tongue sprouted up in her mind. Afraid that when her leader was finished licking up the sticky substance on her hand, Weiss quickly returned her text book to its previous position in front of her face, once again obscuring the intense blush that was decorating her cheeks as she continued to watch her leader.  
Once she was finished cleaning up her hand, Ruby’s eyes grew wide with excitement as she hopped up from her seat with her arms pressed close to her sweaty chest, the same chest possessing the C-cup sized breast that Weiss was now intensely ogling.  
“I just remembered, we still have one more Popsicle left!!” Ruby exclaimed, activating her semblance so that she could boost over to where the team’s mini fridge was stationed so she could rummage around and find the tasty treat she was anticipating. Unfortunately for Weiss though, thanks to their fridge residing on the floor Ruby was forced to bend over so she could better look for her desired treat.  
Weiss had finally reached her wit’s end, she had to suffer through lounging in this unbearable heat with her half naked leader unintentional enticing her with her body, she had to lay quietly as the occasional small moans of pleasure coming from Ruby rob her attention away from her book and towards her leader’s sweaty figure, she couldn’t help but fantasize about all the fun she could have with her silver-eyed crush as she observed Ruby’s tongue lap up the side of her Popsicle and sucked on the frosty treat, and now Ruby’s ass was sticking out and practically begging the white haired woman to strip the shorts off her as the sweaty gym shorts clung to her supple ass while Ruby waved it back and forth in rhythm with the jaunty tune she was humming while she searched for her Popsicle.  
“Ah ha!! Popsicle found…” Ruby called out, pulling the Popsicle out of the fridge and holding it up proudly, “Ohh and it’s pink. What flavor do you think it is W-“ Ruby was in the process of turning around so she could face her partner while she addresses her, but before she could finish asking her question she suddenly found that Weiss was no longer on her own bed but instead was now pulling her leader’s waist into her own pelvis.  
Weiss wasn’t sure what had spurred her to act so boldly with her crush, but right now the only thing that was on Weiss’s mind was the adorable expression on her leader’s face once she was suddenly aware of Weiss’s presence. The two stayed in a deep silence for a few minutes as they stared into each others eyes, neither girl sure of what to say in this situation but to Weiss’s relief Ruby’s body had relaxed after the initial shock of Weiss’s unannounced presence. She wasn’t sure what was going through her leader’s mind, but it was apparent that Ruby didn’t object to gazing into Weiss’s eyes as she held her close to her, even despite the intense heat wave that was polluting their room.  
“Wo…would you like to share this with me?” Ruby asked, holding up the Popsicle that was still in her hand. Her heart had ended up skipping a beat after Ruby had put her question forward, but once her heat went back to a safe beating rhythm Weiss gave her answer to her crush.  
“My bed, Yang and Blake won’t be back for another 2 hours.”Weiss stated, an answer that earned an intense blush on her leader’s face as she gave her partner a timid smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to either send a short writing prompt or a message to my tumblr.


End file.
